Steal
by madliddell
Summary: Sif has stolen something important from him, and Loki will take it back. [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

"Stop! Please!" He begged in between rugged breath. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, much different from the smugness he used to wear. He was now coughing out blood.

The man in front of him, sitting with his legs crossed, raised his hand. The man who was about to give Malekith another blow on the head immediately stopped once he saw the gesture.

"Lift him up."

Two guards abruptly lift Malekith. He couldn't stand on his own. How could he? They've been beating him up for the past hour; breaking his bones and almost tearing his skull. Indeed, Malekith was in trouble.

"Now you know who you're messing with!" He hissed.

HE doesn't really like torturing someone. It wasn't on his gentle nature, but he had to teach this man he's someone who shouldn't be messed with.

Earlier that day, Malekith broke into the hotel room of the man sitting in front of him. It wasn't really 'breaking in' and more of a trespassing, for he used the room's designated magnetic key. The man's own spare. The same key given to him by his so called friend.

He haven't even touched anything yet less than a minute later, the man's guards were already surrounding the place. Now, they dragged him into this dark room to torture.

"I'm sorry!" He wearily apologize. Blood running down his nose.

"What makes you think you could steal from me?" The man grinned. He stood up and walked towards the beaten man. "Now tell me…" He bent and pulled on Malekith's hair "how did you manage to duplicate my key?"

"I didn't!" Malekith blurted out of honesty.

The man's fist rapidly landed on his cheeks and he fell backwards. Malekith shielded his arms forward before the man "I'm telling the truth!" He cried "A girl gave it to me!"

"A girl?" The man repeated with interest. He wiped the blood on his knuckles with his shirt and leaned closer "What girl?"

"The girl who'd" Malekith coughed "been robbing you again and again! Please don't kill me!"

The man tilted his head, his guards already knew what he meant. They carelessly lifted Malekith to meet the gaze of the man before him.

"The woman's name is Sif "He exclaimed. The tall man towering her. "She owed me a lot of money so she gave me your magnetic key. They carelessly lifted Malekith to meet the gaze of the man before him.

"The woman's name is Sif "He exclaimed. The tall man towering her. "She owed me a lot of money so she gave me your magnetic key as payment. She said she'd been robbing you again and again and that you're too dumb to notice. "

The man raised his brow with interest, the smirk on his face was turning in to a genuine smile. Although there was blood surrounding Malekith's eyes, his eyesight wouldn't lie to him. He saw the look of interest growing within the man in front of him. He only needed to be clever and let the blame fall on Sif. He needed the man to be angry at Sif and not at him or else he could lose his own life.

"She told me you were a rich spoiled brat!" He spat but with not enough malice to trick him. He was too exhausted and beat up.

"And you believe her?" He smiled.

"No!" He bowed down and cursed under his breath. He caught Malekith with his own words. "I-I didn't even steal anything from you. If something's missing from your belongings it's Sif who took it and not me!"

"Very well." He clasped his hands behind his back and straightened "I'll give you 48 hours to bring that girl to me. If you couldn't do it, consider yourself dead you mewling."

She felt itchy, but had to refrain herself from scratching every part of her body that touches the gown she's wearing. She have to be poised, modest and act like she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She needed to blend in.

Everyman was wearing, she's sure was very expensive tuxedos while the women wore different luxurious gowns from different fancy brands like Prada, Chanel and Louis Vuitton, hers was from Brunhilde's, her friend. She was sure Brunhilde bought it at some thrift shop just around the corner. It was classy red strapless gown that drapes on her body flawlessly. Although it was bought for probably less than 10 dollars, Brunhilde insisted that she looks elegant wearing it.

Now she only feels like a whore. Her cleave were spilling out of her dress. Every man who turns to look at him just gave her the smug look she so detest while some women simply raised their brows at her. Well, other's dresses where worse. Some women were wearing gowns that has long slits at either side, exposing their thighs and if they move carelessly, sometimes their ass.

She used to be a high roller at casino, actually she still is or rather acts like one. From the hundred dollar she borrowed from Malekith as capital, she raised the money not realizing she was spending thousands of dollars just gambling. Because of her newfound status, she was able to join the V.I.P. Just like every other gambler, she wasn't immune to losing. Sometimes she wins but a lot of times she lose. And now she's broke and in debt.

She looked down on her watch, it was now getting late. "Where's that raven haired guy?" She thought, looking at the entrance. She had been waiting for an hour or two for him. She needed to go home within the next hour or the streets will be full of crooks and snatchers again. "This will be the last time, I promised." It pains her to think that from a simple waitress, she turned into a gambler and now a robber. She had been saying that phrase for the 4th time now, and for the 3rd time she will break that promise again. It wasn't in her nature to steal and it was downright immoral. But her morals aside, she had to think first about the rent, the food their going to eat and the electricity and water bill.

It wouldn't been the 3rd time to break the promise if only she wasn't robbed in the streets for 4 nights every time she walks out the hotel with the things she stole from the hotel room of the same guy. She was robbed 4 times by some thugs, whom pushed her in a narrow corner, she was even held with a knife once. That is why she needed to leave early or else it would be too dangerous outside again.

Finally, the two wooden doors opened and out came the man she had been waiting for. He was immediately greeted by the guards and the waiters, and most of the woman in the room. All of them trying to grab his attention and probably pity, she thought as she looked at his direction. Sometimes she thought that it was a ritual that every woman in the room in the room must greet him, and that she must greet him too. But now she have to move fast. If he's already here, it only means that no one is in his hotel room. Once he was settled on a table near the other end of the room, she wasted no time and strode away towards the door, not noticing the gaze following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I.

Sif sank on the bed, trying to forget all the bills and debts to pay. She was kicked out of the apartment she was renting and now she was living with her friend Brunhilde. It was only for the mean time but she'd been staying there for over a month now. Even though Brunhilde and her boyfriend Balder, whom shared the apartment with her, insisted Sif to live with them as long as needed to, she can't just shower on their generosity. Balder no longer sleeps on their bed because Brunhilde insisted that Sif shouldn't sleep on the bed.

And she thinks she somehow manage to disrupt their nightly activities. One day she heard Balder talking about their sex life being low, whereas Brunhilde responded by saying that 'they shouldn't do it because it's embarrassing if Sif caught them '. To be honest, Sif had caught them in action a couple of times after she move in their apartment. In the kitchen, in the living room, and in the bathroom. And it was embarrassingly weird, so she made sure she takes a walk every night just to give them some privacy.

A loud slummed of the door shattered Sif's thoughts. Knowing who they were, she took her jacket and walked out the room. She saw Balder and Brunhilde frantically kissing each other in the living room. Balder was slammed on the wall while Brunhilde pinned her underneath. Sif coughed, trying to get their attention, again when they didn't noticed.

"Sif!" Brunhilde exclaimed, breaking the kiss and pulling her now distorted shirt.

"Ahh…I'll just take a walk."Sif said, gliding her way to the door.

"Are you sure?" Brunhilde asked with concern "It's kinda getting dark outside".

Sif nod and smilled "Yeah. I'll be fine."

She can see Balder's face lighten with an approving look. Without hesitation, she opened the door and got out; for them to continue their 'business.'

The street of New York was as busy as always. A lot of people were walking here and there, a pair of couples even stopped to her front just to kiss each other. She turned her head down, clutched her jacket tighter and walked pass them. A stroll just around the corner will be enough for Brunhilde and Balder to finish their doings and enough for her to cool her head.

Sometimes she wonders what it's like to have a boyfriend. A real one and not like her former beaus. She somehow forgot what it's like to have one, if her feelings back then were genuine. She wonders when she will finally have a boyfriend like Balder is for Brunhilde, or if she will ever meet one. How could she if she turns down every man who comes near her. But romance can wait. What she needed right now is money. Lots and lots of money.

Just as she was about to turn on the corner, a man pulled her arm, nearly making her fall. She started to feel something pinning her waist.

"What the -" She growled in protest but was immediately cut by the man holding her.

"Don't turn around. Keep moving." The man whispered to her ear.

She felt the pinning stroking deeper unto her skin. A gun? She gulped and froze. What the hell did she do this time? She heard the man complained and carelessly pushed her forward. Cold sweat started to drip down her face and nobody even noticed what's happening. All the passersby seems to only mind their own business.

The man pushed her inside a black car, with him following behind. The car begun to move just as the man started to take off his hat and shades.

"Who are you?" Sif exclaimed "And where are we going?"

"Calm down, Sif". The man replied. He turned to her and she gasped when she finally saw his face.

"Malekith? What happened to your face?"

Sif wanted to laugh but tried her best not to, knowing how serious the situation was. He even threatened her with a gun just minutes ago. His face was masked with bruises and cuts. His both cheeks were swollen as well as his lower lip. Both his eyes were covered in black and his nose was broken. He couldn't possibly be the Malekith she thought was untouchable. Suddenly, his arm swung forward and landed on her stomach. Sif screamed in pain, crooking down forward to be more at ease.

"What did I do?"

Malekith pulled her arm away and tied it with a rope. Sif tried to restrain but her burning stomach wouldn't allow her. He let go of her hand once he was satisfied with his doing.

"You're the reason my face is like this!" He pulled her hair down so she could see his ruined face better.

"You made me steal from Loki Odinson! "He spat and landed a blow on her stomach again. Blood started to mix with her cough.

"Who?" She managed to utter.

He pulled her hair harder, she clenched her jaw in defiance. He raised his brow and looked at her with interest.

"You don't know who Loki Odinson is, do you?" He let go of her hair when she didn't respond, it only means 'no'. He pointed is index finger to his face then growled "His the one who did this to me!" He paused then laughed. Sif only watch him with wary eyes. "Don't worry, you will get to meet him any moment now. I sold your life to him in exchange of mine."

"You did what?"Sif exclaimed, her face now mixed with a tint of red; first from exhaustion now from anger.

"You still owe me a hefty amount of cash" He tried to reach her face but she shrugged it off "Aren't you happy? You're finally free from me" He grinned and leaned back on his seat "But the devil owns you now!"

He must be joking. Malekith wouldn't do that, would he? Of course he will! He's an egocentric narcissist inconsiderate A-hole. He really must be joking. Who the hell would want her anyway? She's no one. No job. No home. Nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Malekith when he continued talking.

"Don't worry he might be generous to you, maybe he'll just kill you after he's done with you." He slowly reached for Sif's legs. His hands moving up and down her thigh. Sif jerked and pushed his hands away; cursing under her breath. Disgusting!

"Hey, at least you wouldn't feel any more pain after he beat you up. It takes months before these bruises will heal." He looked at Sif then grabbed her jaw to face him "It's real pity Sif; you're quite beautiful you know."

She leaned back and took a sigh. Her head touching the glass window, she lifted her legs up and started to kick Malekith with all her might. Here and there. She kicked him in the stomach on his groin and on his face. She wouldn't care any less if he already has bruises and cut or if his lips and cheeks were swollen, what matters is that her foot lands on him. The car started to wiggle but she simply ignores it, if he thinks she's going to die soon then she will take him with her and his poor driver for conspiracing with him. Her curses and screams echoes in the small room but she could still hear Malekith's cries and whimpers loud and clear.

Malekith had enough and caught her other foot and gave her an elbow to her thigh. Sif yelped, her kicking suddenly stopped and all she could feel was pain. Malekith leaned down on her, his fist collided with her cheeks and immediately she lost consciousness.

Sif woke up shivering. She suddenly felt cold and somehow more relaxed. She blinked her eyes open and saw a man hovering above her. She was dozing off on his lap. She must have fallen asleep when Malekith knocked her out, and now she was with this unknown man in this new car. She struggled to get up but felt the man helping her though.

"Oh good you're awake!" The man smiled to her as she settled to sit far away from him as possible.

She looked at him with wary eyes "Who are you?"

"Oh! Where's my manners? I'm Erik" The old man held his arm but Sif hesitated to shook it. She looked at her hand and saw she no longer was bind but the red markings was still there, evidence to her aching wrists. Erik took his hand back when he realized Sif wasn't going to take it. "Oh my!" He exclaimed and instinctively reached for her face "We really need to get you home. Mr. Odinson won't be pleased with this!"

Sif pushed his hand off. Why does it sound so familiar? Odinson? Her eyes widened in realization, she manage to utter "Odinson? You're with Loki Odinson?" The old man nodded. Faster than she could finish an entire box of pizza, she realized she was doomed.

She turned and yanked open the door to her side, but no matter how hard she tried it just won't. It's locked? Of course it's locked! She started to panic. She reached for the driver seat and tried to press all the button that might open the lock doors. The driver tried to push her off and the car began to wiggle at either side. She have to get out. She needed to get out. She felt Erik puling her back but she was too eager to comply with him. Suddenly, Erik swung his arm to her face, his hand holding a peculiar smelling handkerchief, he pressed it on her face and with less than a minute she fell unconscious for the second time that day.


End file.
